


Trust your Instincts.

by Katlen



Series: Lessons Learned [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you wonder what happened after the night in the Gym?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust your Instincts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the ending notes, whether you read the story or not.

Paladin Danse woke with a smile on his face and no desire to get out of bed. He tucked one hand behind his head and let the other lightly trail down his bare chest and stomach to his semi hard cock. The events in the gym the night before were replaying through his mind in vivid detail. Especially the way she had looked up at him with those eyes when she had...  
  
A soft knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and he scrambled out of bed looking for something to cover himself with.  
“Just a second” he called, finally slipping his arms into his old blue robe and opening the door.  
Skye Williams stood there.  
“Um, can we talk a minute?” she asked, not looking him in the eyes. He instantly knew something was wrong.  
“Sure, come in.”  
She stepped inside, still not looking at him and drew an unsteady breath.  
“I really need to go take care of something today, and I'd like for you to come with me if you have the time.”  
Her words poured out in a rush, but what Danse didn't like was the way she was looking everywhere but at him.  
“OK, but are you going to tell me what we're doing?” he asked.  
Skye shook her head.  
“Are you regretting what happened last night?” he asked, feeling uneasy.  
“Not at all.” She said, still not looking at him.  
Danse had enough of this. He gently took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. It was obvious Skye had been crying.  
“If something's wrong I want to know.” he said softly.  
“It's not you. I just need to do something, “  
“But you won't tell me what.”  
“You'll see. It'll make sense then. I promise.”  
He nodded, “OK. Where do you want to go, and when?”  
“Sanctuary. I can be on deck in half an hour.”  
He combed his fingers through his sleep tousled hair and nodded. “I'll be there.”  
Skye walked to the door and then stopped, looking back at him for the first time since she had come in.  
“Do you regret last night?” she asked with a frown.  
“Hell no.” Danse said loudly, then lowered his voice, remembering where he was. “I... want more.”  
“So do I” Sky nodded. “But Danse, I have to do this first.”  
“OK.” he sighed with a shrug. “I'll meet you on deck in thirty minutes.”  
She offered him a weak smile and walked out.

Thirty minutes later they met on the deck of the Prydwen and wordlessly boarded a vertibird. Skye was still quiet, not looking at him, and Danse was beginning to hate it. He felt like he had done something wrong. Very wrong. But he had no idea what. It made the flight to Sanctuary seem even longer.  
They were dropped off just outside the settlement and started walking up the road, toward the community center.  
Danse stopped in his tracks and waited for her turn and face him.  
“Can you just please tell me what I did? Why you don't even want to look at me today?” He demanded with his arms folded over his chest.  
“I swear, you didn't do anything wrong.” She replied with a deep sigh. “It's not you, ok?”  
“Then please for the love of God, tell me what's bothering you.”  
“Please, Danse. Just walk with me.”  
Without another word she started up the road again.  
“Dammit” Danse muttered under his breath, following her.  
Skye turned off the road taking a dirt path he hadn't noticed before. Silently, he followed her down the path to a small footbridge that crossed a stream. She stopped there waiting on him.  
“I'm sorry I made you feel like you'd done something. I didn't mean to. I just didn't want to do this alone.”  
“Want to tell me what now?” He kept his voice low and soft.  
“Before anything else happens between us, I have to stop pretending to mourn someone who died years ago.”  
Danse understood then. _'Nate'_ he thought to himself.  
“Pretending?” he asked with a confused look.  
Skye held up her hand. “I took the ring off this morning. I've got his too, but I don't know why I was still wearing the ring of a man who's been dead for decades.” Skye turned to look at him.  
“This is hard to say because he was the father of my child, but Nate wasn't always a good man. He was when we met, but he came back from Anchorage a very different person.”  
Danse gritted his teeth, “Did he ever hurt you?”  
“Yes, and I hurt him right back. You can hurt someone without raising a hand. Cruel words can hurt a lot more than a fist.”  
Danse was silent for a moment, before saying, “I'm glad you finally told me. I couldn't stand the thought that I had done something to drive you away.”  
“Oh, you did something all right,” Skye answered. “But it was nothing bad. You made me realize that is was time to put the past in its place. Come on big guy, let's get this done.”  
She stepped out of her power armor and walked down to the edge of the stream to pick a few blood leaf flowers growing at the water's edge.  
He watched her with his head cocked to one side until she returned and stepped back into her armored suit. Then he wordlessly followed her up the path until they came to a vault entrance.  
“So this is...” he trailed off, not sure how to say it without sounding crass.  
“Yep,” Skye said saving him from his awkwardness. “This is literally the hole I crawled out of a seven days before meeting you.”  
“You saved my ass that day,” He said with a hint of pride in his voice, “You were fearless.”  
“All I saw was you down on one knee and I knew you had been hurt protecting the two people behind you. That told me all I needed to know right then. Stand in the middle of the circle,” she said pointing to the painted ring on the elevator floor.  
Danse walked over to it while she went inside a small capsule shaped building to activate the lift then trotted over to stand next to him.  
Without thinking about it too much he reached out and took her hand, it was just metal glove to metal glove, but he was hoping that small gesture would give her some strength and comfort. It must have because as the floor beneath them began to descend she squeezed his hand.

 

Inside the vault she stopped and stepped out of her power armor “Nothing down here but maybe a radroach or two” she said. “That and a lot of corpses.”  
Danse stepped out of his suit, keeping his laser rifle on his hip and took her hand again keeping hold of it as they walked through the empty vault and down a row of cryotubes. One stood open and across from it was another with a male body inside.  
“Take as long as you need.” he said quietly, reluctantly releasing her hand and moving back a few steps to give her some privacy.  
Skye knelt down in front of cryotube where Nate's body was. Danse leaned against a railing and watched as she carefully lay out the flowers, from her vest pocket she pulled out a stub of a candle and lit it. She pulled both rings from her pocket and lay them on each side of the lit candle.

After a few quiet minutes she stood up and turned walking straight to him.  
“Do you remember when I asked you if you'd be there to hold me if I ever needed it?”  
“Yes” he said softly.  
“I need it now.”  
He opened his arms without hesitation and she stepped in close laying her head against his chest.  
Danse held her, loving the way she felt in his arms and lightly stroking her back with one hand. He had always felt the need to protect those who couldn't protect themselves and in this instant he knew he would never let anything harm her. He would shelter her in his arms forever if she would let him.  
“It's all right Skye,” he whispered, his cheek resting against the top of her head. “I've got you now.”  
He felt her arms hug him tighter in response.  
They stayed that way for some time, until Skye finally raised her head from his chest, stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the mouth.  
“Let's get out of here.” she said with a smile that almost looked like the Skye he knew.  
  
Coming out of the dark vault and into the bright sunshine had them both blinking hard to adjust their eyes.  
“So now what do you want to do?” Danse asked, still blinking against the glare.  
“You.” Skye answered with an evil grin.  
Danse blushed until his ears turned red. He had never had a woman say that to him, or make him feel that desirable.  
“Right here?” he asked playfully, pointing to the lift platform.  
“It's a little out in the open for my tastes, but if you want to experiment with exhibitionism...”  
“Um, No.. I don't think so. I was thinking of an outpost I know of.. No one around to see us or hear us.”  
“Sounds good. Let me pick up a few things from the settlement and we can head that way if you want.”  
“Oh yes, I want” He nodded.

Sky took a few minutes to talk to the settlers, grab some of the fresh produce that had been picked that morning, and a few other things, before nodding to Danse that she was ready to leave.  
He tossed a signal grenade out and within a few minutes a vertibird arrived. Danse gave the pilot Greentop Nursery as their destination. The ride there wasn't very long, but it was long enough for him to start getting nervous.  
When they were dropped off and alone together he turned to Skye.  
“We've got a short hike to the east and we'll be there.”  
“Sounds good,” she winked at him.  
He wasn't sure why that wink gave him butterflies.  
The trek east took just over an hour and all the way there Danse was nervous. When they arrived at listening post bravo they did a quick sweep of the bunker to make sure there were no unwanted visitors. As soon as Danse called it clear, Skye stepped out of her power armor and stretched lazily.  
“What is this place?” She asked as Danse stepped out of his suit.  
“A fall back position that never got used because this wild little redhead who was a really good shot showed up just in time.”  
Skye laughed at that, and the sound of it warmed his heart.  
He walked up to her hesitantly, “It's good to see you acting more like yourself.” He said, tucking a strand of her copper colored hair behind her ear as he spoke.  
She smiled shyly, “I just had to let go of the past.”  
“That's the best way to live in the present.” Danse said, searching her eyes.  
“You and I both know the risks we take, every single time we go out on a mission. Becoming involved may make that harder.” she said taking his hand in hers.  
“I know,” Danse said, his voice rough. “I've thought about that too. That would be pure hell, but so would not touching you, or holding you, or loving you when I want to so badly.”  
Skye tilted her head a little and brought her other hand up to lay it gently against his cheek. Danse leaned into it, closing his eyes and just feeling her touch.  
“Are you in love, Danse?” she asked softly.  
He didn't open his eyes when he answered. “I might be, I don't know. I've never been in love before, never let anyone get that close. All I know is I've never felt like this about anyone in my entire life, and I don't want it to ever end.”  
“Are you afraid?”  
“I'm scared out of my mind.” he answered honestly, his eyes still closed.  
“Like you told me earlier. It's all right. I've got you now.”  
“Will you ever let go?” he whispered.  
“No. Would you?”  
His eyes snapped open, "Never." he said firmly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her tight, kissing her hard. Skye whimpered under the onslaught of that kiss but returned every ounce of it. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, scratching her nails across his scalp and was rewarded with a groan from deep in his chest. She trailed her hands down his back, following the planes and valleys of his muscles, deepening the kiss once again.  
  
A minute later he broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, his breath uneven.  
Skye lead him over to a faded red chair and nudged him into it.  
“Sit there,” she grinned at him.  
Danse wordlessly took a seat in the chair, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
She opened her backpack and retrieved a bottle of bourbon and the two small glasses she had stashed in there at the settlement. The view of her ass in the brotherhood uniform did nothing to help calm him down, but that fact didn't stop him from staring.  
“Want a drink?” she asked turning back to him and holding them up.  
“I could use one.” Danse nodded. In truth he felt like he could use several. His nerves were on fire and he wasn't sure what to do next. Sex had always been something he did when the need was just more than he could handle himself. It was money exchanged with a woman he didn't even know, and it was never slow or tender, just an act that was over in minutes.  
  
Skye walked back over to him and proceeded to climb into his lap, her knees folded on each side of his hips. She handed him one glass and poured both of them half full setting the bottle on the floor.  
“Look, Danse... If we're going to do this I want to know your first name, at least.”  
He chuckled and took a sip from the glass and settled back deeper into the chair.  
“What do you think it is?” he asked with a sly grin.  
“It sure as hell isn't paladin,” Skye said with an arched eyebrow.  
“Nope, it isn't,” he laughed lightly.  
“Um, I'll make a deal with you. If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine. Skye isn't my first name. It's my middle name.”  
He raised the glass to his lips again and drank deeply from it, watching her over the rim while he did.  
“All right, but if I tell you, promise me you'll never use it in front of anyone else. You're the only one who gets to call me that. Fair enough?”  
“Deal,” Skye laughed.  
“Logan”  
“Oh! I like that, Logan Danse.”  
“Glad you approve,” he chuckled, resting one hand on her thigh.  
“Now it's your turn. If Skye isn't your first name, what is?”  
Skye giggled and said “Summer”  
“Summer Skye? Really?” Dance laughed.  
“It was my mom's idea,” Skye shrugged. “She was a bit of a free spirit.”  
“I kind of like Summer better than Skye,” he mused.  
“Well, per your rules, you don't get to call me that in front of anyone else, right?”  
He nodded and let out an exaggerated sad sigh which made Skye laugh again.  
  
“Are you feeling more relaxed now?” she asked, curling up in his lap to lay her head against his chest.  
“Yes.. How could you tell I was nervous?”he asked, his eyebrows knitted together.  
“Right before you kissed me, your hands were shaking badly.”  
He groaned, “I hoped you hadn't noticed.”  
“Nope. I noticed, and from what you told me last night I knew why.”  
  
“It sounds so stupid to say, but I want to make love to you, I want to be good for you, but I'm not sure I know how. I can count the number of women I've been with on one hand, and I never felt anything for any of them. You I...” his voice trailed off for a second. “I.. care about very much.”  
She glanced up and saw that his cheeks were pink.  
“Don't be embarrassed. It means a lot to me that you were honest about that. That you felt comfortable enough with me to share something that personal. Try just following your instincts and don't over think it. Set the pace, if you want it slow, go slow, if you want it fast, go fast.”  
“But which.. do you like better?” he asked haltingly.  
“I like both at different times, but this is about you. We are pretty good at reading each other. We've done it half a million times in combat. Just remember that.”  
He nodded, unaware that laying against his chest like she was, Skye could hear the hammering beat of his heart.  
“You already have the kissing part down perfectly. Don't you ever change that.”  
Danse laughed out loud, “You like the way I kiss?”  
“No.. I love the way you kiss. Haven't you noticed how much I moan when you kiss me?”  
“I have noticed and I like it," he murmured.  
  
“Come on,” Skye said getting up off his lap and leading him by the hand into the back room where there were three beds.  
She stood in front of him and unzipped the Brotherhood uniform she wore underneath her armor. She started to pull it down her shoulders but Danse stopped her.  
“Let me?” he asked in a husky voice.  
Skye nodded at him and let him pull the uniform off her shoulders as she slipped her arms out of it. He slid his arms around her waist and picked her up covering her breasts with kisses. Skye wrapped her legs around his hips and shuddered as he sucked one nipple into his mouth, still holding her effortlessly.  
She stroked her hands through his hair and whispered to him how good it felt.  
Danse lay her back on one of the beds, stretching himself out between her legs and gently worked her nipple to a hard aching peak.  
“Bite just a little” she whispered to him and gasped loudly in pleasure, arching against him, when he did as she asked. When she thought she would lose her mind from his attentions Danse stopped and raised up to his knees.  
  
He pulled the uniform the rest of the way down her body, smiling appreciatively at the black lace panties she wore. He dropped her uniform on the floor by the bed and grabbed the zipper of his own yanking it down quickly. He shifted position, standing up by the bed pulling off his own uniform in record time, but Skye stopped him as he started to climb back on the bed.  
“Wait,” she said.  
“What's wrong?” his thoughts automatically assuming the worst.  
“Nothing. I just want to look at you.” she smiled, rising to her knees on the bed.  
  
He stood there by the bed, naked, his thick uncircumcised cock more than half hard and he looked gorgeous. She traced the strong firm lines of his shoulders with her fingertips and ran her palms over his taut chest and stomach. She followed the smooth planes of his hips down to his knees and then brushed her fingertips back up the inside of his thighs, making him shiver. She cupped his balls massaging them with one hand and stroking his cock lightly, teasingly, with the other.  
Danse shuddered and picked her up, laying her back on the bed again.  
“You're a tease, Summer Skye” he said with grin.  
“Well.. It's supposed to be about teasing and making each other feel good. It doesn't have to be over in five or ten minutes. It can take as long as you want it to.”  
He reached down and slowly drew the black lace panties down her legs before stretching out on top of her. He stared into her eyes, as if on the verge of saying something and began kissing her deeply, tracing a feather-lite touch over one thigh. He trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh and felt her heat against his palm as he cupped her sex.  
“You feel so wet,” he whispered in wonderment.  
“I'm definitely ready when you are. But you're in control here. We do what you've never had the chance to do, so take your time.”  
  
He began a slow exploration of her body, his hands everywhere. His lips and tongue worrying her nipples until Skye was squirming beneath him in something close to agony. He moved up to kiss her while one hand hesitantly explored her wet folds. His fingers delicately sliding between her swollen lips, stroking, probing. Skye gasped sharply when he found the small hard bud of her clit. He started to withdraw his hand but she stopped him, whispering encouragement in his ear. He stroked one finger over that tiny sensitive bud, feeling her writhe beneath him until he couldn't stand it anymore.  
“Would you.. put me inside of you?” he whispered next to ear.  
Skye reached down and grasped his rock hard cock and started rubbing the head of it up and down her slit, she rubbed him across her clit and the contact was electric to both of them.  
“Please,” he groaned raggedly.  
“You're going to have to go slow, Logan.” she whispered, looking up into his smoldering brown eyes.  
He nodded his head as she guided him to her entrance.  
He rolled his hips forward sliding a couple of inches into her. Skye gasped sharply.  
“Am I hurting you?” he asked in alarm, “You feel really tight.”  
“Just go slower,” Skye grinned, “I have to get used to your size. But nice hip action, stud”  
“Now that's a nickname I like” he chuckled softly, slowing down to ease into her an inch at a time.  
“That's good” Skye sighed, her eyes closing, “So good.”  
Danse buried his cock in her very slowly, loving the way her body gripped him, hugging him tight.  
“All the way in” he whispered, his voice a deep rumble.  
“I feel every inch of you.” Skye murmured against his neck.  
He pulled half way out, then eased back in making her whimper beneath him. Skye wrapped her legs around his hips and began to move with him, raising her hips up to meet his slow strokes in. It wasn't long before she was breathing hard.  
“Logan” she gasped quietly, “You're about to make me cum already.”  
“Good,” he whispered to her. “I want to feel you cum on my cock.”  
He changed to long deep strokes, the urgency of last night in the Gym was gone, but he was in no rush to let this end. He kissed her, timing the strokes of his cock with probing strokes of his tongue.  
“Mmm, Logan!” Skye gasped sharply, her nails digging into his shoulders as she bit her lip and whimpered beneath him.  
“My God,” Danse groaned, feeling her body spasm around his cock squeezing him even tighter, he leaned down and kissed her deep and slow until her body relaxed beneath him.  
“I love your cock inside me,” she whispered, running her hands along his back and down to grab his ass.  
He pumped faster, rolling his hips and grinding into her with his full length, then he pulled out abruptly.  
“Switch places with me,” He said, a trace of his commanding Paladin voice coming through.  
Skye moved and let him lay back on the bed. He motioned for her to come to him, so she positioned herself over his cock before sliding slowly down his shaft.  
“Yes,” he hissed in pleasure, “Ride me.”  
Skye rolled her hips in a tight figure eight before leaning forward to brace against the metal frame of the bed. Her breasts so close to his face was too much for him to resist, and he took one in each hand, licking back and forth between her hard nipples as Skye rode up and down on his cock in slow leisurely rhythm.  
After a few minutes, Danse sat up with her still riding him and began to kiss and nibble at her neck. Skye picked up the pace, as he began to move underneath her.  
“That's it babygirl, ride that cock” he whispered against her neck thrusting up to meet her.  
“Danse.” she cried out, and he felt her body begin to squeeze his cock again. This time it was more than he could take and his control shattered.  
“Skye”he groaned grabbing her hips and flipping her over on her back without pulling out as her body still spasmed around him. He pumped fast and hard for a few strokes before he cried her name again cumming deep and hard inside her.  
  
They stayed joined, both still breathing harshly.  
“That.. was.. amazing.” Danse said still laying over her, careful to keep his weight on his elbows.  
“No kidding” Skye grinned.  
“Was I.. good for you too?” he asked, looking into her eyes.  
“No, Danse, you weren't good for me, you were great for me,” She grinned at him. “And I love it when you talk dirty to me like that.”  
“I know I only satisfied you twice, but I'll get better.” he said in all seriousness.  
Skye threw her head back and laughed. “Sweetheart, if you get better than that I could lose my mind.”  
He kissed her lips tenderly, trying to say with his body what his heart felt.  
She kissed him in return, stroking his back in slow lazy circles.  
  
Eventually Danse stood up by the bed and lifted her effortlessly in his arms, still managing to tug the blanket down on the bed. He tucked her in under the covers before climbing in next to her and spooning against her back. One arm wrapped around her, one hand cupping her breast.  
“Danse, there's nothing wrong with the way you make love,” she said with a yawn.  
“I've never made love to a woman until now. I've had sex, but this.. this was not the same thing. Not at all.”  
Skye rolled over to face him and he instantly pull her up against him again.  
“I care about you too, you know that right?” she asked softly  
“I wasn't sure, but I was hoping.” he said, searching her eyes.  
“I do. I'm not ready to say the words yet...”  
“Neither am I.” he interrupted, “But it's enough for me to know that you feel it too.”  
“I do,” Skye whispered.  
“Good... Rest, babygirl.” Danse sighed contentedly, his eyes closed and a smile still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I adore Paladin Danse. He's one of, if not the best, NPC's in Fallout 4. But I HATED (with a deep passion) the ending of the Brotherhood of Steel quest line. It seemed so wrong to leave him alone and bereft of what amounted to his whole life.
> 
> Then this was found: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iB7l3Qmtcu0&list=FLGqBgDtzq5-xDyobqugyPCw  
> About a minute and a half into that you'll hear the audio files to a CUT ending that gives Danse a way to redeem himself and and a different Elder taking Maxon's place.
> 
> I want that ending. If you do too, there's actually a petition you can sign : https://www.change.org/p/todd-howard-bethesda-finish-and-release-the-cut-brotherhood-ending-in-fallout-4?recruiter=448400970&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=share_twitter_responsive
> 
> I'm not asking you to sign it. I'm just letting you know that it's out there.
> 
> Peace and Love.
> 
> Kat


End file.
